Feral
by kade32
Summary: Toby Anzar is the world's firstborn human being. Because of this, he is shunned, ridiculed and harassed by many animals. But he will eventually see that every cloud has a silver lining. When a terrorist organization hunts him down for unknown reasons, he and his friends try to find out what it is that they want with him. An AU where apes exist, since there are none in the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Feral by kade32**

 **Prologue by Cadoba123**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **9:34 PM  
Von  
3 Miles from Bunnyburrow  
** **December 12, 1998**

It was only a week before Christmas and in a rural town called Von that was being decorated with the falling snowflakes, a young, 10-year old human boy with black hair named Toby Anzar walked down the chilly street leading out of his school. In fact, he was basically the only human boy in the entire world. The first human born in a world of animals. He was born to a family of monkeys. Over the years, young Toby has faced some difficulties fitting in. The doctors couldn't explain what specific type of species he was, if he wasn't an ape. However, they say that he has a rare abnormality that has an affect on his physical appearance and anatomy. Media has called him "the first human in the world". This had made him and his family famous among the public for some time. One time, Toby was to be sent to freak show, but his parents refused to approve of this, knowing he would be laughed at and ridiculed more. Of course, being a human in an animal world isn't as easy as it sounds. You go through many harassment from being called a "freak" to being rejected by a group of kids at your first day at school. There were times that Toby complemented suicide, but his family does all they can to make him feel wanted. Toby has been bullied over and over for his condition, so much that he hand his family migrated from Zootopia to place near Bunnyburrow to start anew. His parents, Beringei and Saran, attended him to a school for kids with strange differences from their respective species, like him. Although the bullying proceeded, Toby has made some friends. The first human born in a world of animals.

The gloomy skies up above the small suburban town implied that snow would perspire from the air, thus the need for a jacket. When he exhaled, a small puff of heated carbon dioxide left his mouth, forming a brief cloud. As he walked along the barren road, a young boy fox stepped out of a wall of shrubbery and leaves.

"Look at what we have here."

"Keep moving." Toby said as he stared into the fox's cold eyes.

The fox cracked his neck and slung his back pack to the ground before advancing towards the human. "Ya know what? You disgust me."

He shoved the human to the chilled cement, landing with a soft thud.

"Get up, loser." The kid taunted, towering over Toby, who was laying on the cold concrete.

"Come on, please. It's Christmas." begged the poor human, but not even this could get through to the fox bully.

"Don't care." The fox raised his foot and kicked his helpless victim to the ground.

Toby grunted as he made contact with the blacktop. He breathed raggedly, small puffs of vapor forming in front if his mouth. He glanced up at the bully, a rather plump fox.

"What ya gonna do 'bout it, huh?" the fox said as he kicked Toby in his abdomen, making him roll across the pavement. "You gonna whine and complain to your daddy or your mum? Huh? Is that what you're gonna do?"

"Leave me alone." Toby whimpered, his bundled body sprawled across the ground. "Just go."

The bully knelt down beside the eleven year-old human. "So just 'cause you're a special species, you get nice treatment? A hot shower? A steaming bath?"

Toby slowly rose from the ground, his jaw clenched and fist hand curled into a ball. "Please, just leave me alone."

"Not today, human." The fox replied with a smirk.

He swung at him before Toby could strike first and knocked him to the ground, leaving a purple bruise on his head. The fox boy grinned triumphantly and spat on him before taking his leave as Toby laid there in the deep snow. Toby cried and rubbed his wound. He arrived back at his home in the suburbs where his mother, Saran, who was a chimpanzee, was decorating the Christmas tree with his brothers, Okonkwo (the eldest) and Adebowale (the youngest). Toby tried to reach the stairs without them noticing his bruise, until...

"Toby, there you are." cried Saran.

He froze in place and turned to her reluctantly.

"What's that on your head?" She asked and walked over to him, fragilely pressing a finger to his bruise. "Have they been picking on you again?"

"Yes." sighed Toby.

"Don't let them get to you, little bro." said Okonkwo as he grabbed an ornament. "They only want to get in your head and turn your emotions against you. That's how they control you and make you into someone you're not. It's best to do anything rash."

"If I hear ringing in my ears, it better be sleigh bells." said an older, gruff voice as an elderly Japanese macaque entered the room and carefully sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Grandpa Jared." Toby greeted his grandfather.

"Hmm." The aging simian looked puzzled at the "battle scar" on his grandson's forehead and gently poked it with his cane. "Them punks getting ya, eh? Back in my day, we received jiu-jitsu lessons from the drill sergeant to give our enemies the whooping of their lives. No one stood a chance against us..."

Saran rolled her eyes playfully as her father started his boring storytellings about the glory days, such as his days in the war. How could blame him, really? Old folks always did have interesting stories to tell. But her crackpot of a father was always milking the moment with all his nostalgia and whatnot. Saran was no stranger to his tales. He would usually tell them to her as a child and even told one to her as a bedtime story about the time when he gunned down the Nazis of Nazi Germany when Adolf Hitler ruled over the countryside with an iron fist. **(A/N: Yes, he existed in this universe, but imagine them as animals)** Probably not the most appropriate to tell to an 8-year old to help her fall asleep, granted that she would've been scarred for life, having graphic images in her head. Saran was a tough girl. Smart, too.

"Dad, I think we've heard enough stories for the week. And little Toby doesn't need too much attention regarding his beatings. Give him some time to forget about it. Too many painful thoughts" said Saran to her father, to which the old ape harrumphed in pout.

"But you never have time for my stories, tulip." He argued slightly.

"Don't mean to disappoint you, but it's the holidays. Don't you have anything...holiday-ish to share?" Sarah described as best she could.

Meanwhile, Toby ignored the two adults conversing while he trudged morosely up the stairs and went into his room, closing the door behind him. There was his longtime friend: his bed. The boy sat on the bed and looked out his window, just watching the snow fall gracefully from the skies, covering the ground in a blanket of white perfectness. Every day, Toby would come home and disappear into the sanctity of his bedroom, isolating himself from the outside world, away from the laughing faces and the smug grins of those bullies. There came a knock on the door and in entered his father, Beringei, a mountain gorilla. He popped his head in with the door slightly ajar as he glanced at his human son, staring blankly out the window.

"Hey." He got his attention. "I heard what happened today. You gonna be okay?'

Toby just looked at his father and shrugged.

"You know if you have trouble, you can just tell us. You know that, right?"

"Sometimes I forget. Because I don't look like you." answered Toby.

His father breathed a sigh and reached in his pocket, fishing something out as his held it in his hands. "I was planning on giving this to you come Christmas morning, but seeing as though you're having a struggle, I figured "why wait"?"

Beringei handed the object to the boy and Toby held it in his hands to see what it was. It a round-shapped box with a silver body. Toby opened the box and it played a soft, monotonous melody. Inside the lid was a small mirror with scripting in cursive that said; "To Our Pride and Joy". This made Toby smile and he looked at his father.

"Don't forget who you are. You may not be a monkey or an ape, but you are our son. Remember that." With that said, Beringei left the room and shut the door, leaving Toby alone in his room once again with only the sound of the small music box Toby still held securely in his hands like his life depended on it. Suddenly, Toby heard something hit his window. Bemused, he looked over at the window, but didn't see anything. He went over and opened it wide enough for him to stick his head out to see what it was. On the ground below, the fox from before was standing in the snow with a few of his friends. All of them were chuckling mischievously with taunting smiles as they looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas, little prey." The fox remarked snidely before Toby noticed too late that he throw the rock he was holding in his hand right at Toby. It landed hard at his head and the collision caused him to jerk back and fall to the ground with a thud, the box still in his hands.

* * *

 **So there's the first chapter. So being the only human in a world of animals isn't all fun and games. Toby's life is hell. You get the idea. And let me tell you, it won't get any better. Not yet, anyway. We'll just have to see where the road takes him. See you later!**

 **Dana Gourrier as Saran Anzar**

 **James Franco as Okonkwo Anzar**

 **Matthew Atkinson as Adebowale Anzar**

 **Tom Skerritt as Grandpa Jared**

 **Ariyon Bakare as Beringei Anzar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feral by kade32**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **10:20 PM  
Johannesburg, South Africa  
Joburg Theatre Complex  
April 9, 2016**

"Doest thy moth'r knoweth of thy excit'ment?" A black goat actor portraying a wealthy nobleman asked his co-star, a female, tan-furred goat portraying his character's love interest. There was a play going on at the Joburg Theatre Complex based on a classical historical play from the Elizabethan era called _Our Last Veal_. It was an old, timeless classic that people just can't get enough of. To centers around a wealthy heir who is to find a wife prior to his 25th birthday. After rejecting various suitors from other rich families, he hires a young village woman to be his personal maid. The two soon fall in love and try to keep it a secret from the heir's parents.

"Nay, but we might not but keepeth 't a secret, less we wanteth to ang'r thy parents." The female goat replied, shaking her head. "But 't is far bett'r to beest did love and hath lost, than nev'r to has't did love at all."

As the scene played out, an adult human with pale skin and short, unkempt black hair was dressed in his costume awaiting for his part as he watched the two lead vaudevillians on the stage. This was Toby, who was a 29-year old man now and was guzzling down a bottle of rum. At one point, he landed a job at the acting company, landing parts in plays and other theatre acts. But, needless to say, Toby hasn't been the same in a long time. He's resorted to alcoholism to drown his sorrows and pain away. Toby took another swig of his booze, cringing from the flavor as he did so.

"W'rry not, dearest. F'r I couldst nev'r has't chosen a floozy ov'r thee with ev'r bone in mine own corse." The black goat responded as he held a finger under her chin, making her look him in the eyes. "Such beauty in the eyes and the corse couldst nev'r beest did justify n'r avoidable. Most pref'rably yours, mine own loveth."

Toby felt a hand on his back and he looked down to see the director who was a capybara.

"You're coming next, Toby. Don't screw this up." He ordered in a hushed voice with a hint of stern. Toby only groaned in response with a nod.

"If 't be true 't is true, lief. Wherefore thee not proveth to me how stout thy loveth is f'r me?" asked the female goat.

Instead of words, the black goat leaned his head in and close his eyes as did the female, slowly coming in for a kiss scene. The audience waited with baited breath and near excitement for this part. That was Toby's cue to enter the scene as he was portraying the girl's overprotective brother. He made it out to the stage, taking a quick swig of his rum; staggering up to the couple as the effects of the alcohol were already kicking in. His vision blurred slightly as his mind wasn't functioning properly due to the booze. He groaned from the taste of rum in his mouth as he began to speak, his words just dripping out improperly.

"Uh, you-you two lovebirds better knock it off. None of you motherfuckers is get - UGH! - getting any action tonight." Toby slurred and drawled out, confusing the two actors and the audience as well while they wondering why we wasn't getting into his character. "Yeah, that's right! I said it!"

Toby tossed his bottle into the air like it was nothing and let it fall to the stage floor, shattering into pieces. That's when the black goat approached him to try and speak to him.

"Hey, Toby." He whispered to him, breaking character in order to talk to the drunk human, who only looked at him in surprise as he held a dopey smile on his face.

"Whoa!"

"It's me, Eric. What the hell are you doing, man?" Eric, the black goat, asked in confusion, demanding to know why Toby was acting like this and embarrassing both him and himself in front of everyone.

"Hey, everyone. This is my best bud, Eric the Goat!" announced Toby, still under the effects of his rum, as he placed his arm around Eric and held a hand on one of his horns. "Me and Eric go a long ways away. Hells yes. We talks-talk about stuff - HIC! - and we share all of our secrets. Like the time we hang out at that restaurant down on the lane near the bowling alley. I was like "What the fuck are you doing the nachos, asshole?!" and he's all like "Whatcha talking about, douchebag? You said it was for us"!"

Eric looked at everyone, blushing with embarrassment by his fellow actor's behavior. Then all of the sudden, Toby's stomach gave in and he barfed right on the stage in front of the audience, regurgitating his stomach's contents onto the floor, making Eric back away in disgust. Toby coughed after he was done as the crowd all exclaimed with equal revolt at his display.

"That's a real gusher, y'all." He groaned. "I totally should've seen that coming. Never h-have I ever needed to understand sign language. I am so ashamed of you all- _AHHHHHUUUUUGGHH!_ "

Toby vomited again, which only made the audience stand up in their seats while a few people got fed up and left.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I'm afraid the play will be put on hold until further notice. We will now be given refunds at this time." The director spoke into the intercom with his microphone, annoyed by what has transpired. Toby just had to ruin the entire play for everyone just because he was caught drinking again. The crowd shared the same emotion as they all stared to throw their trash and programs at Toby.

"Oh, yeah. Come at me, motherfuckers! I'm right here! I'm'ma beat the shit out of the lot a ya'!" The human throated them all in his drunken state, before he gave in once more, spilling more chewed-up food onto the floor, leaving a mess.

* * *

 **10:34 AM  
Johannesburg, South Africa  
Johannesburg Central Police Station  
April 15, 2016**

6 days later after the unfortunate play incident. To make long story short, Toby lost his job as an actor and had been arrested for aggressive battery, minor assault and vandalism. The only clothes he wore was a worn-out and torn-up orange bath robe with a few stains and in badly need of cleaning. It's ripped seams almost reaches his ankles. He wore a wifebeater underneath and pants that looked like brown dress pants mashed with blue denim jeans. He has cables tied around each leg for some reason and he wore sandals duct-taped to his feet. Toby's father died when he first started his sophomore year in high school and he's been torn up about it ever since. The bullying and abuse just got worse and worse as animals were still seeing him as a freak. Toby's patience wore thin as he finally snapped after he got fired from his job at grocery store when a tiger woman was making snippy comments about his race, mockingly mistaking him for an alien from another world.

That was the final straw. No longer was Toby gonna just stand there and do nothing, taking every insult, every wisecrack, every howling laughter and let them get away with it. He was done caring what people said or thought about it. It was no more Mr. Nice Guy from now on. Toby had grown bitter, cynical, nearly-sadistic, prone to violent outbursts, apathetic with a sarcastic demeanor. He had moved to Johannesburg, South Africa to start anew, to find his sanctuary elsewhere. He never found it. Some didn't seem to mind, but Toby wasn't having it. As he sat calmly and quietly in his cell, a guard approached with a koala in a blue suit.

"So this is the guy?" asked the guard.

"Yeah, that's him." The koala nodded in confirmation.

"Are you sure about that?" The guard asked with worry. "This man isn't the brightest lightbulb in the closet. He's been arrested for aggressive behaviors and is known to be sarcastic, rude, prone to fits of rage..."

"I think he'll do fine with me. You may not know it, but I think there's someone warmer deep down inside him." Interrupted the koala.

The guard sighed, seeing no reason to argue. He tapped the cell bars to get Toby's attention. He looked up with a blank stare.

"Got you a little miracle here, Anzar. This here koala's here to bail you out." The guard told him.

"Really?" Toby looked down at the koala who held a big smile on his face.

"Hi, my name is Buster Moon." greeted the koala.

"Yeah, hey." The human greeted back as simply as he could, without providing too much words.

"So I hear that you're an actor." Buster claimed as he held onto the cell bars to look at Toby.

"I was. Yeah." nodded Toby.

"Um, sure." Buster muttered, before he gestured to the guard to go ahead and open the cell. "I'll look after this. Thank you."

"Suit yourself, bub." The guard shrugged and unlocked the door with the push of a button, allowing the door to slid wide open. Toby just sat there, unsure of what to do, while eyeballing the koala before him.

"Why don't you come with me, Mr. Anzar. I'll explain on the way." replied Buster as he walked away and motioned for Toby to follow. Without volition or second thought, albeit confused, Toby followed close behind as he lead him out of the station, past the looks Toby received from the animal officers and employees. Rest assured, he was used to their odd staring looks by now. Right now, he wondered who this koala was and why he was bailing him out. Was he hear to send him to a freakshow, Toby had no idea. But, nonetheless, he just rolled with it. And if it didn't turn out any better, he'll just make a run for it. Probably not a good first idea, but there it is. Buster called for an Uber on his phone and after a few waiting moments, it arrived. Buster arranged for the Uber to escort them to the train station.

"So where are you taking me, pal?" asked Toby, breaking the silence between them.

"We're going to the train station. I'm bringing with me to my theater in California. It's gonna be a long trip, trust me." explained Buster.

"Why?" Toby asked, wanting to know.

"Well, I'd like to give offer a job of sorts." Buster said.

"I ain't too good with employment. I've wasted two jobs already. My first one was at a grocery where some asshole got in my head." Toby remarked stubbornly. "I've been caught drinking on the job before."

"Have you ever considered not drinking, then?" Buster asked him curiously while silently hoping he could give up his alcoholism.

"It's not that simple." sighed Toby.

"This might be a good change for you." mention the koala. "A change of scenery, a more pleasant environment, maybe a new place to call home. Which reminds me, do you have any things that you need to pack to bring along?"

"I wish. I've been living in the streets for a very long time now. I've slept in a dumpster a few times and in the sewers, had to use the water pouring out of a drain pipe as a makeshift shower. Don't have any possessions at the moment. At least, not that I don't have on me at the moment. I don't even know how I landed a job in the acting business in the first place, anyway. I guess it was because my unusual appearance intrigued them or something. I've managed to make a good amount of money, but not enough to buy a house, a car, more clothes or even pay for a meal at a restaurant."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Buster consoled. "But you just stick with me. I could help you, but I'll you'll complete trust in me."

"Great. I'm being picked up by a koala I barely know and offered a job at another theater." Toby exhaled a puff of air, bored. "The next generation."

* * *

 **2:45 PM**  
 **Long Beach, California**  
 **Moon Theater**  
 **April 21, 2016**

So it's been a couple days in Buster and Toby's travel from Johannesburg to Buster's hometown in Long Beach, California. To lay this out simply to understand, the two took a couple trains to Nkora, the Democratic Republic of Congo to Kakanya, Nigeria and finally stopping at Yamoussoukro, Côte d'Ivoire where they hopped onto a plane that took them across the Atlantic Ocean over to the United States where they landed in Washington D.C first. Toby was extremely jet-lagged from the hour-long flight across the ocean. He even had to excuse himself to the plane's lavatory a few times to vomit, possibly due to drinking so much. Once in the city, they took a taxi all the way to the theater itself in all it's glory.

"Hope you'll enjoy it." Buster told him as they hopped out of the cab.

"I sure hope so too." Toby muttered.

Buster paid the cab driver, who was a monitor lizard, and lead the human through the glass entrance doors and past the ticket booth where the entered the center of it all; the auditorium. Toby let his eyes wander about the breathtaking, yet clearly old decor of the walls everywhere else. All of it made Toby wonder how old this building was.

"So, Tobes. Is it okay if I call you that?" asked Buster, wondering if it was okay to give him a nickname.

"Mmm, yeah. Why not?" shrugged Toby.

"Great! Now let me get you acquainted with some of the stagehands around here."

Toby noticed a hedgehog who was wrapping some ropes around his arm. There was something about this particular hedgehog that stood out from the rest of the stage crew. He wore gothic makeup, complete with white face paint and black around his eyes, piercings and some black clothing with a red pentagram on his black T-shirt. He either looked like a vampire or a member of a Satanic cult. Either way, the hedgehog has a dark, threatening aura around him.

"There's one of them now!" Buster scampered over to the hedgehog. "This is our rigger. He calls himself Lazarus. We picked him up from St. Anthony, Newfoundland and Labrador. Lazarus, this is our new guy, Toby Anzar."

The gothic hedgehog gave Toby a cold, blank stare that seemed to burn into his soul. That dead-looking frown on his face never lifting, even for a second. Toby bent down to his level and offered his index finger for a handshake.

"Hey." Toby greeted with less emotion in his own voice.

No reaction or response came from Lazarus at all. He only accepted the handshake in a calm, quite manner before getting back to his task at hand as if nothing happened.

"He usually pretty quiet. Most of the time, anyway." Buster explained as he lead Toby away. "Keeps to himself mostly. Also, his full name is too long for me to pronounce."

"Yeah, nice guy." Toby replied unenthusiastically. "So what can I do around here?"

"You'll be the assistant manager. You know what is?" asked Buster.

"Will I be assisting you?"

"Sort of. You'll be handling the preparations on the stage. Make sure everything is in order and such." Buster explained while he lead him up to his office. Upon entering, there was an elderly iguana typing away on his computer. Her wrinkled, scaly face was being blown back by the rotating fan on her desk like a sheet of paper. Toby could also see that one of her eyes barely moved at all in comparison to the other one.

"This is Miss. Crawly, my associate." Buster introduced.

The old reptile focused her good eye on the human before her, who stared back either creeped out or confused as Miss. Crawly's lip contorted upwards into an over-exaggerated goofy smile.

"Oh my! It's that hairless monkey from the news." She chirped.

"Uh, yeah. This is Toby." Buster explained.

"Oh, hi." The elderly lizard greeted, waving at him.

"Yeah, hi." Toby greeted back, showing less enthusiasm or emotion.

"Step into my office." Buster told his new employee as they both entered the room next door. On the inside, Toby could already tell this place was having both financial and repair issues. The chipped and cracked wood and the scratched wallpaper gave that away. So this is the place Toby was going to work at now? He didn't care as long as he was getting paid, if ever. That's the key word.

"So how much are you gonna pay me?" asked Toby, looking at Buster.

"I'm gonna clean with you, Toby." said Buster, exhaling a stressful breath. "Because of the poor shows that my theater has put on, we are currently suffering financial loss and is on t verge of bankruptcy."

"Then why am I here, then? How am I gonna get paid?" Toby balked, sounding peeved.

"We do have some money, but I don't think it'll be enough to provide you with. If, for some reason, a tiny stroke of luck hits the barrier, we might be making more money than ever."

"Yeah, sure." guffawed Toby sarcastically with disbelief. "I'm sure this place will be a huge success."

"I really you to work with me here, Toby." Buster explained seriously. "This theater is having rough time staying together and I have to bust my chaps to keeping it in check. So I thought maybe you could help bring her to her former glory."

"How?" asked Toby.

"I don't know. But we'll get there. I promise." Buster assured him.

"Alright, whatever." sighed Toby.

"You start work at 7:00 AM tomorrow. Be here by then, got it?" Buster instructed him in a commanding tone.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" asked Toby, noting that he has no home at the moment.

"I'll have to ask some friends to help you get an apartment somewhere in the city. For the time being, you'll be sleeping here."

"In you're office?" asked Toby, looking all around and noticed two metal buckets. One was placed underneath leaking cracks from the ceiling.

"For tonight." Buster noted him.

"Great." Toby grunted.

This was gonna be a difficult change of environment. He got fired from his second job as an actor for drinking during the play and now here he was, hired as an assistant manager at a theater that looks ready to come apart at any moment.

* * *

 **I've made this a crossover with Sing and Zootopia, setting the two movies in one universe. So Toby got a job at Buster's theater. So to make this brief, we'll be going through the Sing movie first before we get to the Zootopia part of the story. Just be patient with me.**

 **Taylor Kitsch as Toby Anzar**

 **Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon**

 **Garth Jennings as Miss Crawly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feral by kade32**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **11:11 PM**  
 **Long Beach, California**  
 **The Slit Throat Tavern**  
 **June 20, 2016**

So Toby had taken the job as assistant manager for Buster at Moon Theater. Despite it's poor condition, Toby has made a little money off of it. The other workers don't seem fond of him, either because he's a human or because he's a drunkard. Either way, he did his job, like he was supposed to. But after working hours, Toby always needed a place to get some spirits once in a while. And so here he was, drinking at the local bar, The Slit Throat, where he saw at the counter with a half-empty glass mug of beer. He sat with a couple "drinking buddies"; a purple squirrel named Surly who had only a pint given his size and then there's Ferdinand, a large black bull from Spain who claims to be a former bullfighter, which is a Spanish wrestler. **(A/N: In this universe, bullfighting is wrestling match in Spain and Mexico that only bulls can compete in)** Toby gulped down the last of his beer and placed it on the counter.

"Damn, son." remarked Surly. "That's like you're sixth shot. You sure you ain't seeing colors yet?"

"Fuck you, Surly." Toby growled, which only made the squirrel snicker softly.

"So how's work?" asked Ferdinand.

"It's...eventful." was Toby's best reply as he couldn't find a descriptive term that best fitted the working conditions. "That's all I gotta say."

The bartender, who was an orangutan, came by and grabbed Toby's mug and refilled it.

"I tell you, boy, there ain't nothing stopping you from hitting it hard." replied the bartender.

"I hit with whatever I got." Toby said and killed the entire mug, dumping it down his gullet before he let out a satisfied belch. "So much more."

"So you working at the Moon Theater, I see." said the bartender.

"I am." Toby nodded with a hiccup.

"I hear that place is close to shutting down. How much scratch do you make working there?"

"Whatever the hell Buster has in his pockets." shrugged Toby.

"Hey, fucker." All of the sudden, Toby was snatched on the shoulder and jerked around to come face-to-face with a snarling brown-furred bull giving him that fiery stare that tells you that he's about to charge at you with his horns. The bull snorted in Toby's face, but the human was unfazed.

"Hey, sweetheart." Toby greeted back, unafraid.

In responce, the raging bull grabbed him by the shirt with his hooves and lifted him up to face him.

"What's a weasel-faced motherfucker like you doing around here?" growled the bull. "I don't see anyone else like you."

Toby nonchalantly looked around as if pretending to look for more humans, but, as expected, there weren't any.

"Yeah, I don't, either." He retorted.

"This is my territory, bitch. I run these parts and that means "no freaks allowed"! Especially you!" The bull roared in his face.

"Hey, Valiente! We've been over this before. You don't own this bar. You're just a fucking patron." The bartender stepped in before the bull, now named Valiente, could do anything he could regret.

"Yeah, let's not start anything, okay." Ferdinand said as he walked over to the brute.

"You stay the hell outta this, you fu-" Before Valiente could finish his threat to Ferdinand, Toby suddenly kicked him right in the forbidden area, then shoved him back, making him lose his hold on his shirt and drop Toby on the floor. The resulting shove made Valiente fall back on a group's table, which caused it to collapse under his weight.

"Goddammit!" Valiente growled with pain.

"Hey!" A rhinoceros, who was sitting at that table until it broke, barked in anger and punched Rory in the face. Valiente snarled and snorted a puff of air and shot back up to his feet and punched the rhino back in retaliation. This attracts the attention of the other patrons who rush to break up the fight, which only made Valiente attack another patron. One grabbed a stool a broke it on his back, but rhino punched him in response for interrupting. Valiente turned to beat whoever hit him with the chair, but he ended up punching the rhino. At that moment, the patrons erupted into an all out bar brawl while Toby, Ferdinand, Surly and the bartender just sat and watched. Fists where landing punches, bottles were shattered, either on the head or elsewhere, tables and stools where threw everywhere or used as weapons, it was a massacre. But it wasn't uncommon in a place like this.

"Now this is what I call a fucking brawl." Surly chuckled.

"Careful, that's a new..." The bartender was too late to warn them as a chimpanzee patron broke a stool on another's head. "Never mind."

Valiente was now on top of the rhino, landing punches on his face until he had bruises, a black eye and blood all over his nose and his mouth.

"I'll teach you to fuck with me!" Valiente growled as he continued his physical abuse.

Just then, the bartender pulled out a whistle and blew on it, making a loud sound that ended the fight and made all eyes all onto him.

"That's quite enough!"

He got up from behind the counter and walked over to the near-unconscious rhino on the floor. He held a small hand-held mirror to his face and the rhino left a patch on the mirror as he breathed.

"Relax, guys! He's still alive! Thank god." The bartender announced returning to his station. Everyone groaned in despair. "Guess nobody wins today. What a shame."

"Fuck, man. I had 30 bucks on that dude. Plus my car." Surly grunted. "Well, I'm kinda glad about that. But still!"

"I think I've had my fun for today. I gotta get going now." Toby pushed his half-empty glass aside and got from his stool and head over to the exit and leave for the night. Ferdinand gave him a pat on the back.

"You rest up, Toby." He told him.

Toby left the bar and started walking down the sidewalk towards the direction of the theater. It was nice to say that he easily took that bull down, even for a guy whose had too much to drunk. But he doesn't take shit very well. All of the booze was catching up to him and he was having trouble seeing well as his vision was blurry. For a man who's had his experiences with drinking before, he was a fighter and continued in the way he was going. Not too far ahead of him, a hare was running through alleyways, trying to escape the wrath of a duo of rhinoceroses. The two charged after him with angered expressions as they were eager to beat the stuffing out of him. The hare ran and ran and panted as he did, nearly running out of breath.

But the hare was barely watching where he was going as he zipped past garbage pails and dumpsters until he finally bumped right into Toby's legs, knocking them both down. As he recollected himself and sat up, he glared at the jackrabbit who struck him out of nowhere.

"Hey!" He yelled.

The hare chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

Toby stood up to take a moment to recollect himself and brush his clothes from that fall when the hare saw the two rhinos closing in and he hid behind Toby for protection.

"Those guys are after me."

The rhinos immediately came to a halt a few feet in front of Toby and stared at him with confusion and soon realization.

"Hey, it's the hairless monkey!" One of them guffawed.

"The hare's gonna have him fight his battles?" The other one mocked and laughed with his friend.

"Please don't let them skin me alive! I got a wife and children! Millions of children! Please! I wanna live!" cried the hare with abject terror of being beaten to death by animals bigger than him and wrapped his arms around Toby's leg.

"Get off me!" Toby growled and shoved him off his leg.

"Hey, why don't just move the hell aside so we can take care of the fuzzy rat and be on our way." said one of the rhinos.

"Hold on a minute. Let's time I checked, rhinos were vegetarians." Toby explained with a straight face.

"You're absolutely right-"

"Shut up!" Toby barked at the hare hiding behind him, who shrank back from the human's sudden sharpness.

"Oh, we never said we were going to eat him." The other rhino mentioned before a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Though, my aunt does enjoy rabbit stew."

"Ah!" screamed the hare as he jumped up on Toby's legs and hid underneath his shirt. Toby grunted with irritation as he reached in pulled the hare back out, holding him by the ears.

"If you want this guy, come and get him then." dared Toby challengingly. The hare, however, gasped and shuddered with fear.

The two hot-headed rhinos seemed to take his challenge willingly as they both snorted with intimidation. Then the two charged toward Toby with their horns forward, ready to beat the human down and give the hare what's coming to him. Unfortunately for them, Toby swung around with the hare in his hand, dodging the rhinos' melee attacks, sending them both ramming into a wall. While one was knocked out, the other bellowed with rage, just like Valiente did back at the bar. He then charged after Toby with his horn aimed at the human's head. Toby puts the hare down and intercepts this by grabbing hold of the rhino's horn and misdirecting his path directly into a brick wall, knocking him out entirely.

However, the other rhino regains consciousness and was beyond pissed as his friend was. He growled furiously and full-on charged at the hare, but before he could reach him, Toby ran at the rhino and right before his horn could even touch the hare, Toby jumped up and kicked the rhino right in the face, sending him tumbling to the ground, onto some trash bins. It was over finally and the hare breathed a sigh out of relief. When he turned to give his thanks to Toby, he noticed the human not walking away as if nothing ever happened. The hare caught up with him, grateful towards Toby for saving him.

"Hey, wait!" The hare shouted. "I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of those jerks for me."

"You're welcome." Toby muttered, disinterested.

"My name's Jack, by the way. Jack Lepus." introduced Jack.

"Toby Anzar. Okay, bye now." Toby didn't face Jack for a second as he was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now.

"Wait, hold up! I just wanna talk!" Jack persisted.

"Don't you have a family to get back to or something?"

"Uh, actually, about that. I really don't have any kids. Not even a wife." Jack confessed nervously, toying with the zipper on his jacket.

"Nice." sighed Toby, shaking his head.

"So, anyway, you're that human everyone's talking about, right?"

"Is there any other human that your know?" asked Toby sarcastically.

"Well, no. You're actually the only one?" Jack said. "So what's your family like, may I ask?"

"I was born in a family of monkeys." answered Toby.

"Monkeys? That's a new one." Jack laughed, earning an eye roll from Toby.

"What about you? I hear bunnies have really huge families with a lot of siblings." Toby responded with a low tone.

"Not me." Jack shook his head. "It's just me, my mom and pop."

"Lucky you."

"Where do you work?"

"At the Moon Theater." Toby said curtly.

"The Moon Theater? That old dump?" Jack's ears perked up upon hearing the name of said theater, knowing how decrepit the place was. "How long have you been working there?"

"Since April."

"Oh. I'm a cashier at an gas station." replied Jack. "The place is pretty lackluster and boring, but at least the pay is expendable. You'd be surprised how people just show up of gas up their cars and come in to buy a Gatorade or Snickers bar or even a bag of chips. I usually work weekends, which is kind of a bummer for me. I try to live through to the best of my ability. And those rhinos are pissed at me for ratting them out when I caught them sneaking antiques under their shirts."

"Yeah, that's great. Bye." Toby said rather sharply and started to walk a little faster, trying to get away from him.

"What's that?" asked Jack suddenly.

"What's what?" Toby groaned.

"That bump on your head."

Toby stopped in his tracks as he felt his head to feel the small, but noticeable bump on the left side of his forehead. Truth to be told, long time ago on that Christmas night, when Toby was struck by the rock, courtesy of the fox kid, he had a huge, purple bruise on his head. It's a lucky thing he didn't receive any head trauma or anything serious like that. Feeling the bump now, it didn't really hurt anymore when he touched it, but it was still there, nonetheless, and will probably always be there until his final breath.

"I fell down." Toby lied, his response short and dry in attempt to avoid any more badgering from the hare following him. "I have to go now."

"Okay, man. See ya." Jack waved at him before turning into a direction of his own away from Toby as he descended down the city streets, breathing an exhale.

* * *

 **10:12 AM**  
 **Long Beach, California**  
 **Moon Theater**  
 **June 21, 2016**

"This was it. The moment it all began. The moment an ordinary little guy like me fell in love with the theatre. Everything about it, the lights, the way the scenery moved, even the smell. He was only 6 years old, but his plans to become the first koala bear in space were suddenly toast. Some folks may have said he grew up to be the greatest showman this city has ever seen. Some called him a visionary, a maverick. Sure, some folks said he was crazy as he was stubborn, but I say "Wonder and magic don't come easy, pal." And, oh, there would never be any doubt. The name Buster Moon would go down in entertainment history. And I should know, because I am Buster-"

"Moon! Open this door!" screamed the stagehands from outside Buster's office, interrupting his little narrative speech while Toby sat inside with him. The latter groaned and rolled his eyes as the koala jumped from his seat as if he was rudely shaken from a sweet reverie. That's when Miss Crawly entered with a cup of coffee, just going about her own daily duties with that goofy smile on her old, scaled face.

"Good morning, Mr. Moon and Mr. Anzar." She greeted.

"What's going on out there, Miss Crawly?" asked Toby aggravated, leaning his head back.

"Mr. Moon has a lot of animals waiting to see him." answered the iguana woman.

"I do?" The koala asked before going over to the closed blinds to the window to take a small peak through before wincing fearfully. "Holy moly, I really do."

True to Miss Crawly's words, an entire mob of the angered stagehands waiting impatiently and pounding on the door outside Buster's office, demanding entry to have a little word with their negligent boss about their payments.

"Yeah, it's the stage crew from your last show. They say their pay checks bounced and..."

"Tell them I'll call up the bank and make sure they're paid _tout suite_." Buster gestured to Miss Crawly quietly before sneaking off to escape.

"Oh, I got Judith from the bank holding on line 2 right now, sir." Miss Crawly added, pointing a clawed finger towards a red light flashing on Buster's telephone, but the koala was already in too big of a hurry to evade the giant crowd of angry animals to even assess the issue at the moment.

"Actually I'm gonna have to call her back." He said quickly, snatching a briefcase and rushing over to a portrait on the wall.

"What should we tell her this time?" Toby asked.

Buster moves the large portrait to the side to reveal the hole in the wall before replying, "Tell her Buster Moon is out to lunch!" And with that, the koala manager was gone from their sight.

"Of course." Toby shook his head before heading over to the telephone, lifting up the receiver and he said, "Sorry, ma'am. Mr. Moon can't come to the phone right now. He's on a lunch break at the moment. He'll have to call you back. Let me put you on hold."

As he was talking, he pulled out his iPhone and brought up the music app before playing _Joker and the Thief_ by Wolfmother, setting the receiver down on the desk and placing the phone near it to distract Judith with some music for dramatic effect before he rushed out to deal with the stage crew.

"Alright, pissants! Get the fuck out of here!" Toby clapped his hands, shooing them away harshly. "You'll all get paid momentarily, just be patient. Now get your asses back to work! GO!"

Stubbornly watching the grumbling stagehands storming away one-by-one, Toby marched downstairs to the stage where he came to find Lazarus tying down some sandbags behind the wooden background scenery, silently doing his job obediently as he could.

"Hey, Spikes, how's it hanging?" asked Toby sarcastically and rhetorically; not exactly expecting the introverted hedgehog to answer to give any sort of response since he knew that he wouldn't. "Work is a bitch, ain't it?"

Lazarus, of course, said nothing at all. All he did was turn his head toward the person giving his half-assed attempt at a conversation, stare at him with blank, expressionless eyes and return his attention to his tying.

"Don't tell me you're a mute." retorted Toby nonchalantly with a small chuckle. And wouldn't you know it? The hedgehog was certainly in no mood for small talk and gestured for Toby to go away and leave him to his work.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The human muttered and sauntered off with a shake of his head.

"Uh oh, is that the traditional silent treatment I have witnessed?" That had been the gentle and dorky voice of another stagehand working at Moon Theater; a young teenage chimpanzee girl named Camille Espinoza who climbed down the ladder from the catwalk above after performing some repairs.

"Why should I be surprised?" remarked Toby, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't be. He just really hates socializing." Camille reminded him. "Not the talkative type."

* * *

 **10:15 AM**  
 **Long Beach, California**  
 **Outside of Zircon Infinity**  
 **June 21, 2016**

Standing against the wall in the alley outside the local jewelry store, Zircon Infinity, was a teenage gorilla named Johnny, who is the son of the leader of a gang of thieves. "Big Daddy", that was his was. For Johnny was told keep watch for any policemen while they did their dirty work inside the building. Johnny was not his father. All the boy wanted in life was to sing and be a singer, against his father's wishes. And while Johnny casually laid his shoulder against the hard wall of the neighboring building, he did what he did best. He sang _The Way I Feel Inside_ by The Zombies.

"~ _In your mind,_ _could you ever be_ _really close to me?_ _I can tell the way you smile._ _If I feel that I c_ _ould be certain then_ _I would say the things I want to say to-~_ "

The static of a walkie-talkie rudely interrupted the soft and soothing melody flowing from the gorilla teen's lip, followed by the dead-giveaway indecipherable chatter over the radio made Johnny see that two rhino cops on duty were approaching where he was standing, munching on donuts and carrying coffee. In a hasty panic, Johnny hid behind around the side as the cops came into view when one of them observed the alley with confused curiosity.

"Hmm, thought I heard someone singing there." He wondered, before shrugging it off. "Eh, whatever."

Suddenly, the burglar alarm in the building sounded off. One of the gang members must've triggered the alarm and Johnny sweated, knowing they're in a pickle now. He quickly pulled his walkie-talkie out to warn them before it was too late.

"Guys, listen." He whispered so the cops won't hear him. "Stay where you are! The cops are here."

Shattering of glass cut him off from above and a group of burly gorilla men in blue attire and bunny masks burst through the windows and onto the concrete ground below. The abrupt sound alerted the rhino cops, bringing them back to witness the robbery.

"Hey, stop right there!" They ordered.

Big Daddy glared back at the enforcers of the law and rushed back to the truck with his gang as Barry, the getaway driver, started up the vehicle in a hurry.

"Go! Go! Go!" screamed the leader of the simian crooks as the truck accelerated at full speed, forcing the cops to duck out of the way. Johnny full-on sprinted after the truck in fear of being left behind while they make their escape. Johnny reached for his father's hand and Big Daddy slammed him ride into the rear of the truck with him, staring him down with burning fury.

"Johnny, what the hell?! You were supposed to be keeping a lookout!" scolded Big Daddy, reprimanding his son for getting distracted.

"Sorry, dad." peeped Johnny sheepishly.

"And where's your mask?!" Big Daddy yelled, making his son's eyes bulge with sudden realization, remembering to shield his face from the public when they were on their heists. Johnny pulled out his own bunny mask and placed it on quickly. The truck spa through the streets in desperate attempt to evade the police pursuers.

* * *

 **10:17 AM**  
 **Long Beach, California**  
 **Wulfkins Arms Apartments**  
 **June 21, 2016**

Rosita was a young pig who was the devoted mother of a litter of 25 mischievous and rambunctious little piglets in a somewhat chaotic household inside an apartment complex with her workaholic husband who barely even notices how much she works to support this large and messy family. During the wild nonsense happening at the dinner table and her taking care of the dishes, Rosita thought about her teenage years where she wanted to be a singer, but she abandoned that dream long ago when she married Norman. However, that didn't stop her from singing a little tune to Plastic Bag by Katy Perry. Call it a hobby if you will.

" _~ Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin...? ~_ " The sow matriarch sang before Caspar, one of her young sons, stood up on the table.

"Ooh, look at me! I'm mommy! La-la-la-la-la!" mocked Caspar, doing some exaggerated poses to playfully taunt his own mother. While the crowd of his siblings howled with laughter, his mother was most unimpressed and unamused with his little ridiculous display.

"Caspar, get off the table." sighed Rosita when, at that time, Norman came trudging down the steps, all dress and ready for work.

"Rosita, have you seen my car keys?" asked Norman, checking his pockets.

The mother pig yanked the keys in question out of one of her daughter's mouths who was chewing on them, quietly scolded her for a brief second with her stern glare before tossing them over to her husband and picking up the still-teasing Caspar into her arms.

"Norman, could you please tell them what a good singer I am?" asked Rosita in a nigh-pleading tone.

"Oh, yeah. You were great, honey." Norman replied, giving her a goodbye kiss. "By the way, the bathroom sink is blocked again. Bye, honey."

Once her husband had left out the door, Rosita exhaled an exhausted sigh whilst the young woman tuned the radio up a little higher as the family life can be painful when raising 25 young children all at once who have little regard for authority or even danger if need be. Resting her head on the windowsill to peer outward into the view of the city before her with what all the children's clothes hanging on the clothes line.

* * *

 **10:19 AM**  
 **Long Beach, California**  
 **Harry's Bar**  
 **June 21, 2016**

Meanwhile, a boyfriend-girlfriend band of teenage crested porcupines, Lance and Ash, were performing on stage at the local Hawaiian-themed bar. To put it simply for any newer readers, the two were die-hard fans of heavy metal rock music and were by far the loudest and noisiest singer who really know how to rock out. However, They seem to get a little too overcome by their ear-splitting music and the volume and style of their music that it would possibly bring a building crashing down or cause windows to shatter. While Lance's singing could use improvement, Ash's has more pizazz than her boyfriend's. Their relationship is less than like other couples. Lance is more aloof, disloyal and, above all, unsupportive. He's supposed to be the leader singer of the band while he has his girlfriend as the backup singer, much to her chagrin. Ash wants to be more than just a backup singer.

"One, two,...one, two, three, four!" Lance started his crazy rock-'n-roll singing, as usual. "~ _I don't wanna talk to you! ~_ "

" _~ (Nothing to say!) ~_ " Ash sang in backup.

" _~ I don't wanna walk with you! ~_ "

" _~ (Out of my way!) ~_ "

" _~ I'm not gonna fight for you! ~_ "

" _~ (Don't want to play!) ~_ "

" _~ I don't need anyone else! ~_ " sang Lance before Ash suddenly took over the lyrics.

" _~ Yeah, yeah! ~_ " She suddenly kicked away her microphone on the stand in a similar fashion to rock stars who get aggressive as they perform on stage. "~ _I live my life of myself!_ _Yeah, yeah!_ _I can't stand the things that you say!_ _Yeah, yeah! ~_ "

"~ _Not listening any_...?" finished Lance, getting back his microphone after Ash pushed her way in front of him to sing her part of the song, much to his annoyance. Suddenly, it was now dead silence with the exception of the the whining of the microphone as the music came to complete stop. The amp had been unplugged mid-performance by the bar's manager, Harry, a polar bear, who was most displeased by the two's outrageous and obnoxious singing act.

"Oh, my god! I thought you guys said you were musicians!" complained Harry, irate.

"We are!" Lance argued.

"That's not music! That's a freakin' riot! Get the fuck out of my bar before I call the cops!" ordered Harry angrily.

So, yeah. The two were, in fact, forced to vacate the premises for displaying an atrocious act outside of what the manager was promised. As they packed up their guitars, Lance expressed his disappointment for Ash letting her inner rock star get the better of her during their performance.

"Ash, babe. I'm the lead singer, okay?" Lance remarked, annoyed as they departed the bar with their equipment. "Just stick to the backing vocals."

"Sorry, I-I got carried away." Ash apologized rather lamely.

"Yeah, I know, right?" drawled Lance dryly. "It just kinda ruins my song, you know?"

* * *

 **10:22 AM**  
 **Long Beach, California**  
 **The Suburbs**  
 **June 21, 2016**

On the other side of town in a small house in the suburban neighborhood, a teenage elephant girl named Meena was finishing lighting up the last candle on her grandpa's birthday cake. He was turning 78 today and Meena quickly, but carefully picked up the enormous cake fit for a king and carried it to the kitchen table as her mother and grandmother were already singing _Happy Birthday_ to her grandfather, which was her cure to bring it in. It was only when she placed the cake before the old-timer when she sang along with a more hypnotic and soulful voice.

" _~ Dear Grandpa, Happy Birthdaaaaaaaaayyyyy to yoooooouuuuuuuu! ~_ " She sang so gracefully that everyone gave her a surprised stare and they all cooed at how nicely she can sing.

"What?" She chuckled nervously. "Come on, blow out your candles."

"Hmm, I wish you'd join a choir." Her grandfather wished with a little grunt in his low voice. "A local band or something."

"I tried." Meena squeaked.

"Bah!" Her grandfather scoffed.

"Hey, dad. We've been over this." Meena's mother replied, gently patting her father on the shoulder.

"So she's a little shy. So what?" softly argued Meena's grandpa. "If I had a voice like Meena's, I'd be a superstar right now! Just singing! ~ _Ohh, yeah! Ohh, yeah!_ ~"

"Sure you would, grandpa." Meena chuckled. "Now blow out your candles."

The elder pachyderm harrumphed with a pout, but otherwise, took a deep inhale and, with both a hard blow and a trumpeting sound to match, he blew his candles out just like that and everyone applauded.

* * *

 **10:24 AM**  
 **Long Beach, California**  
 **The Monorail**  
 **June 21, 2016**

Perched on the steps inside a stairwell to the monorail and playing his saxophone, Mike the small white mouse was panhandling while having his case open for people to place their money in. While his saxophone-playing skills and soulful singing is the best and most amazing in town, his personality was anything but. With the fashion style of a 1940's gangster/crooner with a Brooklyn accent to go with it, Mike is proven to be arrogant, selfish, rude, egotistical, aggressive if necessary (or just when he chooses to be) and doesn't do well with others. Anyone bigger then him, of course. A baboon passed him and dropped a penny in his case. Mike stopped his music to have a look at what he received. He was not satisfied with this.

"A penny?!" He hollered with anger at the baboon. "How dare you! I happened to have studied at the Lincoln School of Music!"

"S-Sorry, it's all I got right now." The baboon excused nervously in attempt to placate the mouse, who didn't believe him for a millisecond.

"Oh, is that so?" Mike retorted once he threw the penny down and charged right at the baboon, grabbing him by the collar and forcing him down to his level. He was not going to be denied a great amount of money for just a measly penny.

"Alright, prove it, pal!" He demanded.

"What?!"

"Empty your pockets!" ordered the hot-tempered mouse.

Scared and desperate to make it out of this unfortunate situation, the baboon, in a moment of panic, obeyed and hastily emptied his pockets.

"What is this you got here?" asked Mike, examining his belongings. He observed his inhaler, thinking it was some kind of bong. "What do you smoke out of this?"

"That's my inhaler." The baboon wheezed, experiencing a shortness of breath. Just then, a wad of cash fell to Mike's feet.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" He snatched it up with triumph and rushing back to his saxophone case, bragging to the surrounding animals to witnessed the scene. "You all saw it! You all saw it right here! The monkey lied!"

Everyone gasped and eyed the baboon in shock.

"I forgot I had that."

"And next time, pick on someone your own size, you bully!" Mike shouted, tossing the holding clip at the baboon's head as he tried to use his inhaler. Mike went back to playing his music as if nothing happened.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, you guys. So we're getting to part where the singing contest is announced and we are introduced to the whole gang. Thanks for waiting and see you in the next chapter.**

 **John Cena as Ferdinand**

 **Will Arnett as Surly**

 **Bobby Cannavale as Valiente**

 **Weird Al Yankovic as Jack Lepus**

 **Kaitlin Olson as Camille Espinoza**

 **Taron Egerton as Johnny**

 **Peter Serafinowicz as Big Daddy**

 **Reese Witherspoon as Rosita**

 **Nick Offerman as Norman**

 **Scarlett Johansson as Ash**

 **Beck Bennett as Lance**

 **Tori Kelly as Meena**

 **Jay Pharoah as Meena's grandfather**

 **Leslie Jones as Meena's mother**

 **Seth MacFarlane as Mike**


End file.
